drakoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Welsks
Welsks are a civilized humanoid reptilian race native to the Thornbark region. Their capital city is Slenek. Physiology Welsks are a fairly large reptilian race. They are bipedal, however they usually drop to all four legs for sprinting. Their heads resemble those of a skink: large, wide, and somewhat flat. They have small, pointed, and sharp teeth. Their scales are green, smooth, and fairly thick, giving them moderate protection against attacks. Being a reptilian race, they are cold-blooded and lay eggs that take around 5 months to hatch. The average lifespan of a Welsk is 70 years. They have a large tail that is about 3 feet long and 8 inches in diameter, and is typically used in combat. Their fingers and toes are like those of a velociraptor, ending in very long, sharp claws with one toe on each foot being especially large and hooked. This makes normal dexterity difficult for them, but they adapted their technology to match this disadvantage. They are a nocturnal carnivorous species. General Info Welsks are generally pretty aggressive. They do not hide their anger towards small matters, but offending one will result in a knife in the back when you least expect it, and there is no law against it. The most common employment among Welsks is that of an assassin, which has a different meaning in Drakonian English (any carreer that involves the killing of another animal, but not for food purposes). This makes them distant from others because one or the other is cautious of saying something offensive. The law only protects justifiable homocide, however, so you must be able to provide reason behind your act. Welsk families are very tightly knit, and will give up their lives to protect each other. Honor is also incredibly important to them, although thier definition of honor is quite different than other definitions. According to Welsk law, offense to one's family does qualify as a justifiable cause for murder. Notable Traits As they are nocturnal, Welsks and Sanguians have a standing political and economical bond. They socialize regularly and employ each other for careers that require skill sets that the opposite species possesses. As with Sanguians, however, they have the same disadvantages that come with being nocturnal. Welsks, being a carnivorous species, are very skilled predators. They use their sharp claws to swiftly climb trees, and upon going quadrupedal, they can reach top speeds of up to 20 mph. They use thier speed and manuverability to quickly run down their prey, which generally consists of deer and other animals of similar size. Their sharp teeth and claws are used to overpower their target, ripping away at major arteries and puncturing organs. They typically finish thier kill by biting down on the neck of their prey and either breaking it or tearing out the throat. Because their digestive system has adapted to be able to consume all parts of their prey excluding the bones, they will typically eat the whole carcass at once, leaving minimal flesh behind. They high amounts of protein in their diet coupled with their slower metabolism makes it so that they can go multiple days without even feeling hungry. If a hunting party chooses to take on a much larger prey, they will eat what they can and give back to their habitat the remaining corpse for carrion eaters. The psychology of Welsks is unique. They are very respectful and honorable towards each other, and tend to hide the darker side of their psychology. They are extremely greedy when it comes to food and money. Their predatory nature is what triggers their food-oriented greed. If they killed thier prey on their own, then they would not share it with anyone. For money, they will barter fiecely to keep as much currency as possible, or do the opposite if they are the ones selling. They will also use intimidation and fear to get more out of a deal. Welsks have a strong-standing heirarchy in place. One earns their place Welsk society through a combination of strength and cunning. The most common representation of this heirarchy is in a handshake between two Welsks. They are typically initiated when two meet for the first time. The two participants will lock eyes and grip each others' hands with their claws. If there is a heirarchy that is immediately supposed to be recognized, as in between an employee or employer, the employer will dig their claws into the employee's hand, who will quickly look down in submission. If they intend to be equals, as in a friendship, they will dig in a small amount without hurting each other and nod before disengaging. The interesting results come from two who are fighting for superiority. This happens typically between fighters or athletes, who strive for superiority over their teammates or competitors. The two will dig thier claws in as deep as they can and squeeze until one gives into the pain or they both recognize that they are equals. The two main strategies for this handshake are those of intelligence and strength. Intellects will place their claws on weak spots like nerves, scale ridges, or scars to inflict more pain, while those who choose strength will dig in as deep as possible and grip hard, sometimes even removing bits of flesh in the process. Those who are able to combine the two strategies are typically recognized as the athority in a situation. Welsk sports are the most violent out of any race. The two most popular sports are pit fighting and capture the flag. In pit fights, the two competitors are put in a fenced-off area, typically with a few trees, where they fight until submission or death, depending on what is agreed upon. To the death pays more, but one must be extremely dedicated to compete. Capture the flag in done in a larger fenced-off area in the jungle wilds, with spectators up in the trees above the legal climbing limit. There are three flags hidden by the two teams, and upon capturing all of them by putting them into each team's capture box, a team wins. Any player can attack another regardless of where they are on the field and climb anywhere inside. Killing is not allowed unless specified, but as Welsk capture the flag requires much more training and strategy, it usually is not. Politics Welsks run on a modified monarchy. The monarch is more of a millitary leader than anything else. They make many of their nation's decisions on where to place troops to aid in the protection of civilians from dragon attacks or other large wildlife, in addition to how the economy is managed. To Welsks, both genders are equal, so they are simply called the monarch. Along with the monarch, there is a Councel of Advisors leading the Thornbark nation. These officials are chosen by the monarch from among graduates of the Welsk College of Politics. These advisors help any the monarch with any decisions and to assist in teaching them if nessecary in their first year. Whenever an issue is brought to the capital, the Councel are the first to view it. They make the decision to either pass it on to the monarch or to assign a councel member to quickly solve it if the issue is small concern for the issue. The monarch is, however, informed of this so that if the issue escalates, they know what is going on. When an issue is passed to the monarch, each member of the Councel voices their opinion on the matter as well as Sanguian diplomats if nessecary before they make their final decision. With the large population of huge predatory species in Thornbark and their tendency to wreak havoc on civilization, the monarch is consulted on most issues brought to the capital. Anyone can be a monarch in Welsk society; dynasties are rare to them. The throne is held until 40 years of age or until natural death or resignation. If this occurs, the the first in line for the throne is the first-born child of the previous monarch. If for whatever reason the child cannot or won't take the throne, the other children will be requested in order of age, with the minimum age being 20. If no child inherits the throne or there is no child at all, a member of the Councel of Advisors is chosen. If the monarch is alive, they make the decision. If not, the Councel votes among themselves with the betterment of their nation in mind, as the monarch is not by any means the safest title to hold in Thornbark. If the nation does not approve of their monarch, measures are taken to remove the corrupted official from office. Civilians will rise against the monarch and form rebel alliances to overthrow them. Depending on how bad the monarch is, even the guards may allow the coup to happen. A rebel group will form by selecting one individual as the leader of the group. They usually are the ones who began speaking out against the monarch. The leader and their group gain support by voicing their opinion and overpowering government resistance. The group spends thier time plotting the assassination of the monarch whilst avoiding the loyal guard force. When the plan is executed, they storm the castle, either by stealth or brute strength, and kill the monarch. Upon their death, the leader of the assassin who landed the killing blow upon the monarch will inherit the throne, choose their own officials, and establish a new order. This method was established in the early years of Welsk civilization, and it has prevented corrupt governments from seeding themselves too deeply and endangering the Thornbark nation. The way laws are introduced in Welsk society is similar to a democracy. Laws start in small towns more often then not. An idividual sees an issue at hand, so they report it to their town's leader. They discuss how to make it a law, then take a vote in the town. If the majority of the population votes the law in, the town then recognizes the new law. A representative for the town then travels to the nearest city to inform them of the new law in place. The city will then send messengers to the other towns in its district and to each other city to inform them of the new law in place, and each informed city will then inform their towns. The monarch will also be informed of this new law, and they hold the power to veto the law if they deem it unfair to the population or possibly destructive to society. If it is not shut down, each town will then vote to see if they will accept the new law. Once a majority of towns in a district accept the law, their leaders will meet at their district's city and hold a vote to see if the law will be set in place for the whole district. 70% of the votes must be for the law so that a clear majority accepts the new law. This process is then repeated on the district level: Once enough districts accept the law, if 70% of the district leaders vote for the law to be passed, then the law is added to those accepted across all of Thornbark. If a law does not pass at any point, then only the towns and districts that accepted it must follow the ruling. This allows the maximum number of individuals to be satisfied with the law. Category:Sentient Races